The present disclosure relates generally to optical fiber connectors, and more specifically to optical fiber connectors having push-pull tabs.
The prevalence of the Internet has led to unprecedented growth in communication networks. Consumer demand for service and increased competition has caused network providers to continuously find ways to improve quality of service while reducing cost.
Certain solutions have included deployment of high-density interconnect panels. High-density interconnect panels may be designed to consolidate the increasing volume of interconnections necessary to support the fast-growing networks into a compacted form factor, thereby increasing quality of service and decreasing costs such as floor space and support overhead.
In communication networks, such as data centers and switching networks, numerous interconnections between mating connectors may be compacted into high-density panels. Panel and connector producers may optimize for such high densities by shrinking the connector size and/or the spacing between adjacent connectors on the panel. However, in a high-density panel configuration, adjacent connectors and cable assemblies may obstruct access to the individual connectors. Such physical obstructions may impede the ability of an operator to insert and remove cables and the connectors.